1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothing dryer, and more particularly, to a motor supporting apparatus of a clothing dryer capable of increasing an assembly characteristic and a mass production characteristic by easily detaching and mounting a motor.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a clothing dryer is divided into a condensing type for circulating air, an exhausting type for exhaust air to outside, and etc.
FIG. 1 is a construction view of a general condensing type clothing dryer.
As shown, the clothing dryer comprises a case 100, a drum 102 rotatably mounted in the case 100 for drying clothing, a circulation duct 104 connected between a front side and a rear side of the drum 102 for supplying heated air to the drum 102 and circulating air which has finished a drying operation in the drum 102, a condenser 106 installed in the circulation duct 104 for removing moisture contained in air exhausted from the drum 102, a circulation fan 108 for forcibly circulating air through the circulation duct 104, and a heater (not shown) for heating air supplied to the drum 102.
The condenser 106 is composed of an air passage 110 for passing external air and an air passage 112 for passing air exhausted from the drum 102 which are stacked each other, and removes moisture contained in circulation air exhausted from the drum 102 after being condensed.
Also, the case 100 is provided with an air inlet 116 for introducing external air supplied to the condenser 106, and a cooling fan 118 for sucking air into the air inlet 116. The case is also provided with a motor 120 for driving the circulation fan 108 and the cooling fan 118 and rotating the drum 102, and the motor 120 is fixed to a bottom surface of the case 110 by a supporting apparatus.
FIG. 2 is a lateral view showing an arrangement structure of a motor and a drum of a clothing dryer in accordance with the conventional art, FIG. 3 is a lateral view showing a motor supporting apparatus in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 4 is an upper lateral view showing the motor supporting apparatus in accordance with the conventional art.
The conventional motor 120 is mounted at a lower side of the drum 102, and is provided with a rotation shaft 130 arranged at both sides thereof and respectively connected to the circulation fan 108 and the cooling fan 118. The motor is supported at the case 100 by a supporting apparatus.
The motor supporting apparatus comprises two supporting members 150 uprightly fixed to a bottom surface of the case 100 with a certain interval; a motor hub 152 respectively protruding from both lateral surfaces of the motor 120 and mounted to an upper surface of the supporting member 150; and a frame 156 covering the motor hub 152 and then coupled to the supporting member 150 by a coupling bolt 154, for supporting the motor hub 152 to the upper surface of the supporting member 150.
A vibration-proof rubber 158 for preventing vibration of the motor 120 from being transmitted to the case 100 is installed at an outer circumferential surface of the motor hub 152.
In the conventional motor supporting apparatus, the supporting member 150 is fixed to the bottom surface of the case 100, and then the motor hub 152 protruding from both sides of the motor 120 is mounted at the upper surface of said two supporting members 150. Next, the frame 156 covers the motor hub 152 thereon, and then the coupling bolt 154 is coupled from an upper side direction to a lower side direction thus to fix an interval between the frame 156 and the supporting member 150.
However, in the conventional motor supporting apparatus of a clothing dryer, the coupling bolt is coupled between the frame and the supporting member from the upper side to the lower side, and the drum having a large diameter is arranged at an upper side of the motor. Accordingly, in case of disassembling the motor, the drum has to be first removed to unfix a coupling screw, thereby having complicated assembly processes, lowering an assembly characteristic, and lowering a mass production characteristic.